¿Un Fantasma?
by Megumi-Elric-x
Summary: Mundo Alterno donde Ed y los demas son estudiantes de secundaria, algo se aparece en el laboratorio podria ser... -amor fraternal excesivo y Misterio-one-shot Disfrutenlo!


**¿Un Fantasma?**

-Buenos días - musitó el chico de cabello color dorado al entrar al salón de clases con una mirada despreocupada

-Buenos días – contestó una chica de cabello rubio claro cuando el chico se sentó en el asiento de al lado

El chico bostezó y apoyo el rostro sobre su mano con el codo en el pupitre

-Oye Ed, ¿hiciste los deberes bioquímica?

- Si

-Préstame el cuaderno para comparar resultados

-¿Ah? me los vas a copiar ¿cierto?

-¡Claro que no! - respondió en forma un tanto indignada - solo es para comparar resultados

-Bueno bueno - dijo aún sin muchos ánimos mientras sacaba su cuaderno y se lo entregaba a la chica

-Gracias - dijo sonriente

De pronto una chica morena y una chica rubia de cabello ondulado se acercaron

-Buenos días - dijeron

- Buenos días - respondieron Edward y Winry

-Edward – dijo Paninya en tono de preocupación - supe que Alphonse y tu padre no volverán este mes sino a fin de año...

-Ah sí, bueno, Alphonse fue quien quiso acompañar a mi papá al país vecino por el traslado de su trabajo

-Pero se suponía que solo estarían 6 meses pero ¿ahora será todo el año? Que mal…- comentó la chica de cabello ondulado

-Así es…

- ¡Vamos! - musitó Winry para subir los ánimos - los meses se pasan volando además...

Una voz gritando el nombre de Ed la interrumpe

-¡Edward!

-Buenos días Nathan - dijo Edward al chico de cabello castaño claro que se acerco a él- ¿qué pasa?

-No vas a creer lo que escuche - luego mira a las chicas - Buenos días

-Buenos días - respondieron

-No me digas que de nuevo... - comentó Paninya

-Sí, los rumores eran ciertos hay fantasmas en el laboratorio

-¿Vas a seguir? solo son rumores – dijo Ed en tono escéptico

-Pero es verdad Jimmy y yo lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos, la silueta de un chico - esto último lo dijo con un tono de terror

Las chicas se asustaron y Nathan continúo

-Ayer después de clases Jimmy y yo fuimos al laboratorio y mientras buscábamos en el estante escuchamos unos ruidos, estábamos a punto de irnos y al darnos vuelta vimos por unos segundos a un chico que se desvaneció

-Kyaaa que miedo – expresó la chica de cabello ondulado

-Si - asintieron también asustadas Winry y Paninya

-¿En verdad hay fantasmas en el laboratorio? - musitó Winry

-Muchos chicos andan diciendo eso - dijo Edward- pero yo no he visto nada, la verdad no lo creo

-Pero Jimmy y yo lo vimos y no solo nosotros muchos chicos del club de ciencia y hasta el profesor Mustang dijo que ha visto el fantasma de un chico aunque nadie le ha visto el rostro

-Ese Mustang… seguro sólo lo dijo para molestar, no hay que creerle – comentó Ed

-Pero tú lo viste por unos segundos ¿verdad? - preguntó la chica de cabello ondulado- ¿recuerdas más o menos como era?

-Solo noté que tenía el cabello entre rubio oscuro y castaño claro... bueno, Ed si no me crees vamos al laboratorio al final de las clases

-Por mi está bien, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos aunque estoy seguro que no es nada, los fantasmas no existen - expresó Edward confiadamente

-Yo también voy - dijo Winry

-Yo igual - dijo Paninya

-Yo no, me da mucho miedo - expresó la chica de cabello ondulado

-Amelia pero que cobarde - comentó Paninya y los chicos rieron

Al Termino de las clases, ya estaba atardeciendo y el cielo se tornaba entre un color naranjo y rojizo

-Bien, aquí es - dijo Nathan cuando se detuvieron al frente de la puerta del laboratorio

-Ya me está dando miedo... - comentó Winry

-Vamos, si los fantasmas no existen - dijo Edward

-¿Y cómo explicas lo que vi? – preguntó Nathan

-Te fumaste algo

-Que chistoso

-Mejor entremos se está haciendo tarde - dijo Paninya

-Bien - Edward abrió la puerta y fue el primero en entrar luego entraron los demás

- Se los dije, no hay nada

-Esperemos un Poco - musitó Nathan

Los chicos esperaron en el amplio salón de laboratorio durante varios minutos

-Me estoy aburriendo- comentó Ed

-Ed ni han pasado 10 minutos - dijo Winry

-Cierto - comentó Paniya- esperemos un poco más

Y de pronto se escucho como si una silla se moviera al final del salón

-Kyaaaa - gritaron las chicas

- ¿¡Ven! ¡se los dije! Hay fantasmas aquí - dijo Nathan también asustado

-Esperen debe ser el viento o... - dijo Edward intentando controlarse por el susto

-Yo me voy de aquí - dijo Paninya y se fue corriendo fuera del salón

-Yo también - dijo Winry asustada

-Igual yo

Y todos se fueron dejando a Edward atrás

-¡Oigan No se vayan! - les grito Ed y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero al girar su mirada vio al fondo del salón un chico, Edward inmediatamente se detuvo, se quedo mirándolo fijamente, le parecía familiar aquella figura y de a poco el miedo fue invadiendo su interior y apretando su pecho, entonces aquel chico se dio vuelta, Edward no lo podía creer

-Alphonse... -musitó Edward atónito y con una voz temblorosa

Y el fantasma que parecía ser Alphonse comenzó a desaparecer lentamente hasta que despareció por completo

Edward se encontraba ahora en un salón vacio, cayó de rodillas aún sin comprender lo que acaba de ver, se quedo así por un par de minutos hasta que pudo reaccionar, rápidamente saco su celular y llamo a Alphonse

La espera mientras escuchaba al tono de marcar le pareció una eternidad

-Aló

-¡Al! - gritó Ed preocupado y a la vez aliviado de escuchar su voz

-Hermano ¿qué ocurre? ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó Alphonse preocupado

Hubo un momento de silencio

- EH si..., digo no, ¿donde estas?

-Pues en el departamento, papá todavía no llega

-¿Estás bien?

-Si

-¿Enserio? ¿No te paso nada? ¿Estás enfermo?

-Hermano estoy bien ahora solo veía la televisión

Edward suspiro de alivio

-Pero dime ¿tu estas bien? ¿Paso algo? - pregunta Al

- No, yo estoy bien, no pasa nada - contestó Ed más tranquilo - bueno debo colgar, adiós Al

-Eh bien adiós

-"Debo estar loco por tener alucinaciones… ver a Al…" - se decía Ed así mismo

Después Ed regreso con sus amigos, no les dijo nada porque seguramente lo creerían un loco (aunque el mismo creía eso) es imposible que hubiera visto el fantasma de Al si está vivo

Al otro día, las clases cursaban normalmente pero Ed aún estaba preocupado

-Ed ¿estás bien? - preguntó Winry preocupada al ver su expresión

-Sí, estoy bien -respondió pensativo- este... Winry ¿sabes si es posible ver el fantasma de una persona que está viva?

-¿Ah? -expresó confundida

-Solo es curiosidad, no es por nada en especial- continúo rápidamente

-Bueno... creo que si es posible

-¿Enserio? - preguntó asombrado

-Sí, una vez lo vi en un programa de televisión, ese fenómeno se llama Doppelganger o Bilocación es como el doble fantasmagórico de una persona viva

-Pero... ¿por qué razón ocurre eso?

-Es cuando inconscientemente una persona tiene muchos deseos de estar en otro lugar o donde se encuentra otra persona así que aparece su Doppelganger en ese lugar aunque la persona no se da cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo

-Eh... - esto hizo que se preocupara más

-Pero, Vamos, ¿por qué me lo preguntas? ah acaso ¿ayer viste algo?

-¡No! ya te dije que no vi nada solo era por curiosidad jeje - y fingió estar relajado

Al final de las clases Edward volvió él solo al laboratorio, debía saber que fue lo que en verdad vio si era su hermano o lo imagino todo.

Cerro tras de él la puerta del laboratorio y espero allí por varios minutos hasta que escucho ruidos al final del salón, Edward rápidamente puso atención para ver si otra vez aparecía aquella figura y así ocurrió, allí estaba otra vez la figura de Alphonse.

Edward estaba asustado pero reunió el valor para hablar

-Al... soy yo...

La figura se volteo y miro fijamente a Edward

-Hermano... - dijo con una voz suave que sin duda era la de Alphonse

-¡Al! - continuó Ed con determinación – ¡No te preocupes!, papá muy pronto terminara con su trabajo y regresaran, solo son pocos meses así que espera ¡espera solo un poco más!

la figura de Alphonse por un instante levanto las cejas

-Los llamaré todos los días por teléfono y... - Ed se detuvo por un momento ya que le pareció ver a su hermano sonreír, y entonces prosiguió - Al será poco tiempo así que, espera ¿de acuerdo?

y la figura comenzó a desaparecer

Edward aún no podía explicarse lo que acaba de suceder, se quedo parado por unos momento mirando donde ya no se encontraba nada, luego saco su celular y comenzó a marcar

-Aló

-¡Al!

-Hola hermano

-Al ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? si ¿y tú? otra vez te oyes preocupado

-Estoy bien - expresó en tono aliviado y luego volvió a preguntar- pero ¿en verdad estas bien?

-Hermano ya te dije que estoy bien ¿qué sucede?

-No, nada, oye creo que desde hace unos meses que no los llamaba y he sido muy cortante contigo por teléfono... lo siento

Alphonse se quedo un momento en silencio no comprendía por qué su hermano decía esas cosas y siguió escuchando

-Al puedes llamarme sin ninguna razón solo si estas aburrido o algo así yo hare lo mismo ¿Ok?

- Ok- Al quería volver a preguntar qué sucedía pero decidió que mejor no ya que las palabras de Edward lo alegraban

-Bueno, muy pronto van a regresar y cuando lleguen los muchachos y yo les haremos una fiesta

-Jejeje suena bien -expresó sonriente

-Ahh ¡cierto! el domingo pasado cuando llamaste no te preste mucha atención ¿hiciste una amiga verdad? ¿Cómo se llamaba...? Mei

-Si

-Después te llamo para hablar mejor todavía no regreso a casa

-Hermano ¿sigues en la escuela?

-Pero ya me voy, aquí no es tan tarde

-Le diré a Papá

-¡Oye! - en tono de reclamo - en fin ya me voy, adiós

-Adiós

En los días siguientes nadie ha vuelto escuchar ruidos o visto algo en el laboratorio, esto tranquilizo a Edward

-Oye Ed -Dijo Nathan- los muchachos y yo volveremos a investigar en el laboratorio a ver si nos encontramos con algún fantasma ¿quieres venir?

-No, ya no va a suceder nada en el laboratorio estoy seguro

-¡Vamos! aunque estos días no ha sucedido nada puede que fantasmas sigan allí

- Ya te dije que los fantasmas no existen.


End file.
